1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a supporting mechanism with a signal transmission holder and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a supporting mechanism and a related electronic device capable of applying to rotation of a signal transmission holder by the four-bar linkage module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of hard disk apparatuses (such as the storage module) is disposed inside the server as an array to increase information storage efficiency. In order to economize inner space of the server, to maintain preferred heat dissipating efficiency, and to conveniently assemble and/or disassemble the hard disk apparatus, the conventional server disposes a signal transmission holder inside the housing to electrically connect with lots of hard disk apparatuses simultaneously, instead of utilization of several transmission cables individually connected to the corresponding hard disk apparatus, so that the conventional server can economize amounts of the transmission cable, and has properties of low cost and easy assembly. However, the conventional server normally fixes the signal transmission holder on the bracket inside the housing by screws or bolts, or hangs the signal transmission holder on the bracket and then uses a blocker to press the signal transmission holder to avoid the signal transmission holder and the bracket from separation. The conventional fixing mechanism applied to the signal transmission holder as mentioned above has complicated operating procedure, and is unsuitable for the server with plenty of the hard disk apparatuses